


Old-Fashioned Mentalities

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [3]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: And that's really saying something, F/F, Fluff, I have never written something this fluffy before, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla takes Laura out on a date, but is incredibly nervous. Laura is charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old-Fashioned Mentalities

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by anonymous. You can drop more prompts in my tumblr at witch-queen-of-camelot.

Laura didn’t think she’d ever been so utterly charmed in her life. Carmilla had asked her out on a date, a proper date, nothing like the aborted party-that-shall-never-be-spoken-of. She had made reservations at a local Italian restaurant, bought flowers, and even vacated the room for the day so she could pick Laura up at the door. None of this, however, was what had charmed Laura so completely and utterly. No, it was something else.

Carmilla was nervous.

She was trying _so_ hard to hide it, but she had stuttered when Laura had opened the door in her pretty white dress. She had stumbled over her order at dinner, almost knocked her water glass over four times, and Laura had had the pleasure of finally seeing her blush somewhere around eleven times. It was the single most adorable thing she had ever witnessed, the big bad vampire flustered beyond belief by little Laura Hollis.

Then they had left the restaurant and Carmilla had swept Laura off her feet. She had literally picked her up and carried her over to a small carriage that had been waiting inconspicuously outside, placing her gently in it and climbing in herself. The carriage had taken them on a beautiful ride around the main park in town, where they had seen a fireworks display that was breathtaking in its beauty and creativity. Laura had made sure to send a tip to the workers, and Carmilla had a live cow sent back for the wyverns when she saw how enamored Laura was.

After the crowds had cleared, Carmilla had turned to her, taking her hand and dropping a kiss to the back of it. “My lady, would you do me the honor of allowing me to court you?” She had looked straight into Laura’s eyes, her entire face staining red but gaze remaining steady.

Laura had gaped at her for a moment, unsure if the vampire was serious or not. The look on Carmilla’s face had convinced her, though, and she had replied, “Oh, Carmilla, of course you can.” It had been so sweet, but the smile that appeared on Carmilla’s face then had been so much sweeter. Laura knew Carmilla’s history, and she always loved it when she could make Carmilla look so genuinely happy.

Now, a few hours later, they were curled up on Laura’s bed, Carmilla wrapped around her side like a limpet with her head tucked under Laura’s chin. The journalism major chuckled a little, remembering the look on Carmilla’s face when her elbow had connected with her water glass the second time.

The vampire shifted slightly. “What’s up, cupcake?”

Laura burst out laughing. “You! You pretend to be this big-shot badass vampire but you were just _so nervous_!” She laughed helplessly, unable to control her mirth.

Carmilla huffed. “It’s not every day you ask to court a girl, you know. This generation has made it into just another frivolity, a different girl every week and no one’s the lesser for it, but when I was alive it was one of the biggest moments in your life. _Excuse me_ for wanting it to go right.” Laura could feel her pouting into her collarbone.

Everything about this girl was just so endearing. As she got to know her better she found more and more things to adore. “Carmilla, you didn’t need to worry. There was no way I could have refused you.” She poked the top of the vampire’s head until she looked up, then gave her her goofiest grin. “You’re far too cute to say no to.”

Carmilla growled. “I am not cute, take that back!”

Laura grinned cheerfully. “Nope!”

The vampire leaned up suddenly, capturing Laura’s lips in a kiss that left her head spinning and her mind blank. She returned it uncontrollably, whimpering when Carmilla deepened it and whimpering again when the vampire drew back. “Was that cute?” Carmilla’s voice was husky, deeper than Laura had ever heard it before, and the girl shook her head desperately, trying to reclaim the vampire’s lips but never quite managing. “That’s what I thought.” Carmilla reconnected their lips.


End file.
